


Take You Home

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: I cannot let her down again.





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Karen

The ferries taking the united army across the Sea of Blood have one destination in mind: Kronika's Keep. After realizing what had transpired in multiple timelines, I allowed the past Scorpion to take us to Kharon. The ships sail as quickly as they can. Kharon knows that two innocents need rescue, as do I.  
  
Time and again, Kronika pitted me against Liu Kang, stoking my anger, and fueling my arrogance. Through her connection to Specialist Karen Barrett, she knows I love her dearly. Liu Kang is now a prisoner while my beloved intends to die for Kronika.  
  
We missed the signs of her growing desire to end her life. I cannot let her down again.  
  
Onboard one ship, Commander Cage rallies her soldiers. Kung Lao has prepared the monks for war. Kitana Kahn has called upon her Outworld army to aid us, knowing how dear Liu Kang is to her. The Grandmasters and I sail with Kharon.  
  
"Kronika's Isle lies beyond the fog," Kharon directed, obtaining my attention.  
  
As we sail, something breaches the fog and becomes visible. It is a metal ship, one more armed than what we sail on.  
  
"Battleships," the captain noted. "My ferries cannot fight a war."  
  
"This fleet is under my protection," I assure him.  
  
With that in mind, he entrusts us to defend the fleet.  
  
"If Kharon falls, our fleet cannot sail," I call out. "Protect him at all costs."  
  
Liu Kang, I will save us from this loop. Karen, I am coming to take you home.


End file.
